


A Photograph

by orphan_account



Series: Le Garde Du Corps [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bodyguard, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place three months after Eve and Villanelle return from Paris.Having now entered a state of normality, a routine, Eve found herself treasuring it, a feeling of companionship and equality returning to her life, one that in contrast to the last, made it pale in comparison. Yet all it took was one photograph, two people to let their guard down for one night, for everything to be flipped on its head.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Le Garde Du Corps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701937
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	1. Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heiress & The Bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510462) by [lostgirl966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966). 



Steam rose from a midsized ceramic tub. Droplets dripping into warm water from a now tightly turned off tap. Steam having filled the room similarly to a light fog or haze, clinging to any metallic surface. Painting them a muted white as condensation gathered on each one.

Eve sighed blissfully to herself, sinking further down. Able to feel her muscles already loosening. Becoming undone by soothing, warm water.

She’d gotten back from a long day of traipsing around a private estate on the outskirts of London, having to assess any potential vulnerabilities that could open the property up to potential intruders or trespassers. She dimly remembered that it had just been bought by an American benefactor, Carolyn providing her with minimal information on the buyer’s identity. Only that they wanted to ensure the property was as secure as possible.

She didn’t much care for that side of things, only there to get a job done and write up her report on how to improve its security. Identifying if it needed any further equipment installed, _new security alarm_ and _PTZ cameras_ came to mind.

Eve shook her head. Pushing each remaining thought to the back of her mind. Sinking even further into warm water, dark curls coming to spread around her head like a halo. She’d planned on washing it anyway.

It had been three days since she’d last seen Villanelle. Having been sent abroad to make face at a fundraising Gala. Eve knew she hated them. The couple they’d had the pleasure of attending together were filled with incessant complaints by Oksana on why they should be back in their hotel suite not traipsing around making pointless small talk with men in their fifties.

Originally Eve was meant to have gone with her, catching a ten o’clock flight from Gatwick to Barcelona. Carolyn’s appearance put a stop to that, however. Saying Eve was needed to assess a properties security. She could still remember the fuss Villanelle had kicked up. It made Eve’s lips curve up at each corner.

They were near entering their eighth month of being together. The first month or two of being in a relationship Eve had been waiting for the inevitable fireworks that would come from their growing partnership crashing and burning. It wasn’t until they left for Paris that Eve finally chose to let go of worrying. Waiting on bated breaths for Villanelle to become bored of her, just like she had of all the others.

It’d been months since then, three to be exact. Having now entered a somewhat stable routine, a new normal. Or as normal as you were able to get when dating one of the most infamous women in modern society and It was oddly comforting. Eve knew they’d left the ‘honeymoon’ phase of their relationship months ago now, looking back she wondered if that shift had even been noticeable, if she’d even recognized it.

In her head Eve was prepared to compare what she and Villanelle had to everything that came before. Brief romantic forays through college, a handful of relationships that came after and finally a marriage. But she quickly realised it was pointless to compare what her and Villanelle shared with anything else. It was like trying to find similarities between the ocean and sun, a near impossible feat.

Villanelle was a bright, burning light that seemed to never extinguish. One that would scald anyone that got too close. Whereas Eve usually stuck to the dependability that came with the ocean, it’s constant and slow state of being. That if you knew how you would easily be able to swim through. It wasn’t until she met Villanelle that Eve realised her mistake. That she herself held no similarities to the ocean, that she had been with one for so long it extinguished her own bright light. Left her feeling trapped in a dark, sunless place and where was this metaphor going again?

Eve closed her eyes, focusing on the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Eyes shuttering open a minute later. Mind now clear. Yet even then one thought was still pinned to the centre of her thoughts. Villanelle.

Eve was brought out of her reverie by her phone vibrating incessantly against the ceramic side of the bath. She sighed to herself before begrudgingly rising to a seated position, leaning back to grab a towel that rested on the lip of the bath behind her. Moisture and soap suds that were resting on Eve’s hands disappearing into soft fabric. Leaning forwards, she grabbed her phone.

_Villanelle._

Being displayed in bright lettering. Speak of the devil.

“Hey.”

Eve said, phone being raised to her ear as she slowly sunk back into soothing, warm water. Coming to resub-merge her midsection.

“Hello Eve.”

A smile began to paint Eve’s features as Oksana’s Russian baritone filtered through the phone’s speaker. It was a beat or two before either of them said anything again.

“Hi.”

Eve said quietly. Earning a slight laugh from Villanelle.

“Hello.”

Eve’s smile only spread further.

“How are you?”

“Bored.”

Oksana huffed and Eve swore she could hear a slight pout on her face.

“I know, but you’ll be back in the next couple of days.”

She had been counting them down. Villanelle hummed in affirmation.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

And god she did.

“That is good.”

Eve could only roll her eyes fondly.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m in the bath.”

And she swore she could hear the deep, indulgent smile that painted Villanelles features as she said.

“Really?”

It came out in a high-pitched tone that Eve knew was supposed to imitate shock.

“Yes, and don’t get any ideas.”

Eve could hear Villanelles gasp on the other end of the line.

“Why Eve, you have a very dirty mind.”

She snorted in response to Oksana’s prim and proper tone.

“I’m the one with a dirty mind?”

“Why yes, you fracture my innocence.”

Eve could only smile, she was going to enjoy this.

“Need I remind you of the first day I came into your apartment?”

It was followed by a quiet splashing of water as Eve moved.

“What was their names again?... Babs and Marie, certainly looked like they enjoyed themselves.”

Eve could only smirk at the following silence.

“They seduced me.”

She could only shake her head, smile still in place.

“Villanelle—

“What? They did.”

Eve sighed as she sunk down further, coming to submerge her abdomen fully.

“What are you up too?”

“I am watching something called Clueless, it is very unrealistic.”

Her eyelids fluttered closed, letting Oksana’s voice fill her mind.

“Where are you up too?”

“I am not sure… oh! Josh has just kissed Cher.”

Eve laughed at Villanelles blunt tone.

“I remember that part.”

“You have watched it?”

“Years ago, now, I remember seeing it in the cinema when it came out.”

“You like it?”

Eve considered her question.

“Yeah, I enjoyed it.”

“Is it because Cher reminds you of me?”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“She does not remind you of me?”

She could hear the pout in Oksana’s words and yeah, Cher did remind her of Villanelle.

“Villanelle, I didn’t even know you back then.”

It was silent for a moment.

“So?”

Eve chuckled.

“Yes, Cher does remind me of you.”

She could hear the gasp that followed, Villanelle feigning offence.

“You wound me Eve.”

“I’m sure I do darling.”

They were effortless and light, conversations such as this. It made it easy for Eve to forget who Villanelle, Oksana really was. That journalists and media outlets hounded her nearly every day. That anything she did was under scrutinization by the media and public.

It made her forget the real magnitude of what she had gotten herself into. That they were living in a bubble, one where their relationship was still hidden. Where they could freely be with each other, not have to worry about what people would think of them. But Eve knew all bubbles burst, that they never last forever, that eventually the time will come where even theirs pops and they are faced with having to deal with reality and its fallout.

But Eve didn’t think about that as she continued to talk to Villanelle, or when she eventually placed her phone back down, begrudgingly leaving now lukewarm water. Moving to dry herself off before beginning to go about her usual evening routine. Even as she slipped into soft bed sheets, feeling blissfully comfortable and content. Slowly falling into a deep slumber thinking of the days until she could see Villanelle again. She still pushed the thought away. Being shoved back in her mind, the fact that eventually they would have no choice but to face the media and everything that came with it.

It wouldn’t be until morning when she would realise it was taken away from them. That their bubble had finally burst and what that meant. That they were going to be faced with reality sooner than either of them thought. That Eve hadn’t been given time to prepare for it, to accept it. And it was going to hit her like a ton of bricks.

All because of one photograph.

* * *

Eve awoke to morning sun streaming through fine gaps around the blackout blind. It was a jarring difference to waking up in soft bed sheets at Villanelles London apartment. She rarely slept at the house she once shared with Niko, choosing to stay over at Oksana’s more nights than not. The property would stay empty for weeks on end, either until occasions such as this where Villanelle would be abroad for work or when Eve would come around to do a once over, making sure all was in order. Originally, she’d stayed at Villanelles apartment the first handful of times she was away, wanting to still feel close to her. That changed during Oksana’s trip to Amsterdam however, Eve deciding it would be best to stay at hers rather than be encircled by reminders of Villanelle. It wasn’t as if she didn’t still think about her enough to have the added factor of being surrounded by the young woman’s possessions.

Eve turned away, flipping over. Back now facing the window. Her gaze moving to settle on the clock that rested on her bedside table, seven thirty-one being dimly illuminated by its digital display.

Eve closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in before exhaling slowly. Eyes opening a minute later.

She would need to finish her report from yesterday’s examination today and forward it to Carolyn.

Pulling crumpled bed covers back she sat up, legs moving to dangle over the beds side. Eve could still vividly remember days where she would have to wake up at around six o’clock on a Monday, rushing about her morning routine to prepare for the working week. It was a drastic change to that time in her life, having settled into a more laid back and mundane schedule, one that allowed Eve time to meander around each morning. Take her time.

Standing, Eve made to leave, beginning to head towards the bathroom to begin her morning routine. Unaware of her phone vibrating rhythmically as she stepped out, making a beeline towards the bathroom.

Kettle whistling, Eve made her way around the kitchen. Taking a mug and coffee granules out of a nearby cupboard. Moving to begin pouring scolding water into a mug mere seconds later. Once placing the kitchen tool back on its holder, she turned around. Back leaning against kitchen cabinets as she sipped dark, cedar coloured coffee gingerly.

Definitely too hot.

Eve stared out of bay windows at the furthest end of the living room, looking out at a townhouse opposite. Curtains still all closed. People inside clearly having not risen yet. However, much Eve tried to push each thought away, she could still remember shared mornings here. Cooking breakfast on a stove to her side as Niko read his paper at the kitchen table.

It had been eating away at her for roughly a month now. A lingering thought that rested in her mind. Still holding onto the property. She would still reinforce any argument she had with herself for why she kept it. Countering by saying she needed to still have her own space, something away from Villanelle. Deep down Eve wondered if her true reason for holding onto it, was due to feeling as if she needed a form of escape, a way of getting out if everything fell through with her and Oksana. Needing a safety cushion to still be there.

And maybe it was, maybe part of her, deep down, still worried Villanelle would leave her, because then what would she have? However much she tried to push the thought away she knew her and Oksana’s relationship was a fundamental building block on which she had managed to reshape who she was, to become someone Eve was happy to look at in a mirror each morning. Someone that regularly woke up with a smile on their face and a heart that for the first time didn’t feel empty.

She knew it was unhealthy and honestly fucked up. But maybe Eve was bored of healthy. If her last relationship was anything to go by it only proved that reasoning true. And that just showed how fucked up she truly was. But so was Villanelle, Oksana, both bored of everything apart from each other.

Eve didn’t much buy into the whole destiny thing, that people’s fates are entwined, that their always meant to meet. To her it was complete superstitious bullshit made up by religious groups. Used by scammers to pray on individuals that bought into it.

But part of her, however much she ignored the voice, wondered if she was meant to meet Oksana, that their paths were supposed to cross at some point.

Sighing. Eve moved to take another cautious sip from her mug.

Yep, still too hot.

Eve was sat at the kitchen table, a cold and empty mug resting at her side as she typed away on the open laptops keyboard. She was coming to an end of a paragraph in her report for Carolyn when the doorbell rang. A reverberating sound that pulsed through the building. Eve’s hands stilled, her gaze moving to look at the small digital time display located at a bottom, right corner of her laptop. Eight twenty-three being shown.

As far as she was able to recollect there shouldn’t be anyone ringing at her door at this time of day, not expecting any form of delivery or someone coming over. Finishing her sentence, Eve stood, chair being pushed back. It was as she turned to begin heading towards the front door when it chimed again. Twice in quick succession this time. Someone was eager.

“Alright I’m coming.”

Eve shouted haltingly, pace speeding up as she entered the corridor that led towards the front door. It was a couple of seconds later before she pulled it open. Being met by what appeared to be a literal wall of camera flashes.

“Ms Polastri!”

Eve froze. Similarly, to a deer being caught in headlights. Eyes blown. Mouth slightly agape. Each shout was as deafening as the last. Appearing to come from all around her even though there was only one location they could come from.

Eve slammed it shut. Her back hitting the door quickly as it closed. She drew in sharp, ragged breaths. Chest heaving as her mind scrambled to find a reason for them being here. And then it hit her. Feeling like a cold bucket of water. Sobering from head to toe.

Jolting away from the door as if she had been stung, Eve bolted up the stairs. Incessant ringing of her doorbell and continuous, muffled shouts from outside falling on deaf ears as she reached the upstairs landing. Rushing into her bedroom.

Eve made a beeline for her phone, grasping it with hot palms. Watching as its screen illuminated. Revealing her worst fears.

There were countless, if not at least thirty notifications sitting on her lock screen. Various people she hadn’t heard from in months or even lost contact with completely having messaged her. Eve thought she was going to start hyperventilating when she collapsed onto the side of the bed, shoulders slumped, and eyes glued onto the phone in her hands. It was as she finally unlocked it, opening her messaging service and beginning to scroll through them that she saw it.

Niko.

Before Eve could even think about clicking on his message her phone began to ring. The device almost falling out of her hands. She grappled with it for a moment. Before noticing Konstantin’s name. Answering a second later.

“Hello?”

“Eve.”

He sounded tired. Almost exhausted.

“You have heard?”

“I… Yeah, I think so, I mean, the press can’t be outside my door for anything else—”

Her words were cut off as Konstantin muttered something in Russian. She assumed a plethora of different insults.

“Do you… How did they find out?”

It was silent. Konstantin’s rough voice eventually cutting back through.

“There was a photograph, from Rome.”

Eve’s mind whirl winded back to the Gala she had attended with Villanelle. Aaron Peel springing to mind. Oksana being sent to try and endorse the company to him, dully remembering Konstantin’s words to her before their flight. That Villanelle was to be on her best behaviour. That however much she may hate Peel, she was to do whatever she could to try and get him to become a benefactor.

“I thought— Wasn’t it all behind closed doors? How did they get a photograph of us?”

Konstantin grunted in response.

“It was. Peel is looking into it. But that does not matter, we have bigger priorities. There will be a car outside in fifteen minutes, you are to get in ok? It will take you somewhere safe.”

Eve nodded dumbly to herself before hastily saying.

“Yeah, yes, ok.”

“Good—”

“Konstantin?”

Eve added quickly

“Yes?”

“Is she… does Villanelle know?”

Silence followed. Almost becoming uncomfortable before Konstantin spoke again.

“Yes.”

With that he hung up. Eve sat, staring down at a now blank screen. She could have stayed there for hours for all she knew, her mind running a mile a minute before forcing herself to stand and get changed.

Fifteen minutes ringing in her mind.

It wasn’t until she managed to force her way through the crowd of journalists and photographers outside, rushing to get into the back of a dark grey range rover sent to collect her. Car door being shut behind. That was when it finally sank in.

She’d felt numb. First time closing her front door and as her back had hit it. But as they drove away it all began to flood her. Making Eve feel as if she was drowning, unable to breath. Suffocated by it all.

But as they got further and further away, one thought stuck out more than the others. Sticking like glue in the middle of everything else.

Villanelle hadn’t called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of S3, E2 was... all of the feels.
> 
> I'm not to sure how long this story will be as of yet, not all of it having been planned out at this time.
> 
> I Hoped you enjoyed reading this first part!
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated


	2. Morning Messages

It was six thirty-seven am when a squeal of rubber and tarmac broke through clear morning air. Plane touching down on runway two at Gatwick. The early morning sun slowly beginning to blanket the country in a soft, orange glow as it began to rise above the horizon. Villanelle could distantly see dark, thunderous clouds forming, signifying an impeding downpour as she slid into a waiting SUV. Having been sent to collect her.

It was only a handful of hours since she was strewn across soft bed sheets in her Barcelonan hotel suite. Having fallen into a deep slumber. Awoken by a concierge sheepishly knocking on her door, saying there was a phone call waiting for her.

She’d been close to tearing into him then, being awoken at half two in the morning. She watched as he prattled on about what line they were on, continuing to give her a plethora of apologies, saying the person said it was urgent. Villanelle slammed the door shut in his face. Stalking over to her suite’s landline, raising it to her ear before indelicately pushing the button for line three. Impatiently waiting for it to connect before barking out a harsh ‘What’.

It wasn’t until Konstantin’s equally tired voice came through, explaining the impending news that was scheduled to release and bound to spread like wildfire that Villanelle sobered, waking up completely. Sat on her bed in silence. His words settled between them for a beat before he continued. Going on to say there was going to be a car waiting for her outside in twenty minutes, ready to take her to the airport.

They talked minimally after that, Villanelle haphazardly moving to push clothes into a carryon she brought after getting changed. The act lacking her usual finesse, yet not being able to find it in herself to care. One thought driving her forwards. Eve.

Even now, as she sat heading towards London all she was able to think about was Eve.

Damage Control.

Konstantin said. That it was too late for them to come out on their own terms, that all they could do now was try and control what narrative had been written. Tilt it in a way so that it played in their favour. She wondered how much that would work this time, that by the end of it she wouldn’t be left standing on her own, that it wouldn’t be a repeat of past events. Villanelle couldn’t let it be.

Eve was different, special, everyone else that came before paled in comparison.

She would make sure they both stood together at the end of this. That they would find a way through this for them. Eve, she kept telling herself. Eve was how she would get through this, Eve was strong, stronger than she realised. Eve would understand, Eve would realise that Villanelle had to do this alone. That if she were there it would only cause to distract her from finding a way of controlling this.

As Villanelle stared out at passing scenery. Trees, cars, and streetlights blurring together, her eyes latched onto one thing.

London, twenty-three miles.

Eve would understand, she had too.

* * *

She lost count as to how long they’d been driving through London. The time she opened her door to be greeted by a mass of camera flashes feeling as if it was a distant, hazy memory. There were more pressing issues to think about rather than what route they were taking.

The mass of notifications that were gathered on her phone being one. And what this news now meant, such as for her work, friendships and of course them. Eve and Villanelle.

She was almost proud of herself for being able to get through most of the car journey without confronting how this would affect, even irreversibly change their relationship. Even knowing this was when she would have to face it, how everything she knew was yet again going to change. Eve refused too.

The day that followed her confession to Villanelle, she thought she felt fearless. That it was going to be their relationships most substantial shift.

Confessing is always the hardest part, right?

She thought dimly. Looking back Eve realised she was deluding herself. This day was always going to arrive, it was inevitable. And she wasn’t fearless. She may no longer be terrified of what she feels for Villanelle, Oksana, that she is no longer turning a blind eye to her true emotions. But in this moment, as she was driven through London’s overcast streets, she was scared shitless.

The car came to a stop five or ten minutes later, Eve losing count.

Pulling up outside of what appeared to be a converted warehouse. Her door was pulled open a moment later, being greeted by the car’s driver smiling at her politely. It took Eve a moment to will herself to move before sliding out.

She gave him a tight, forced grin that didn’t reach her eyes as he shut the door behind her. Moving to open a large, warn door that lead into the building she was stood before.

As Eve stepped over the threshold and into the building, door being shut behind her. She was yet again struck with her situation’s magnitude. Eve would be able to count how many times her life had been flipped on its head for you on one hand, how she was in her late forties and stood, almost scared of moving due to everything she knew, yet again being rewritten without her consent.

She was curious if wondering how much more of this she could take would only prove to be a pointless endeavour, such as how her life was constantly shifting. Where commonly she would be left with near to nothing, forced to rebuild from the ground up.

But Eve wasn’t left with nothing was she. This time being starkly different to all of those that came before. Because she still had Villanelle, even with doubts plaguing her.

Not hearing from the young woman.

How she didn’t seem to have tried bridging contact. Eve still knew that Oksana was there, even if it felt as if the whole media had trained their sights on them and maybe they had. Eve was constantly aware that being together was what made up for all of this.

Don’t get her wrong, she was still bitter about Villanelles radio silence, still wanting to take chunks out of her. But Oksana was still there. A light that stood out from everything else, a beacon that showed Eve a way through all this mess.

Finally, she willed herself to move. Climbing a staircase up from the entranceway and onto the second floor. Taking in a vast open plan space that stretched out in-front of her.

Clearly refurbished.

Eve thought distantly. Making a beeline for a circular bed that rested near a far wall. Haphazardly trying to pull her coat off before collapsing onto its soft mattress. Having managed to only drag it down to pool around the lower part of her abdomen.

It was then that Eve noticed the dresser. Gaze flicking to stare at her own reflection in its triad of mirrors. She looked tired, exhausted in fact, as if she hadn’t slept for days. Hair wild, curls sticking out in all directions. Not having time to combe through it this morning.

Eve closed her eyes, focusing on the rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled.

In and out. In and out. In and—

“Eve.”

She almost had a heart attack. Hearing the voice float through the room. Eyes flying open, Eve’s gaze swivelled to meet Carolyn’s. Finding a tight smile tugging at her mouth.

Not necessarily unfriendly or welcoming either.

“Jesus Carolyn.”

She muttered. More to herself than anything else, eyes shuttering closed as she collapsed back onto soft sheets.

“You’ve gotten yourself into quiet the mess.”

Eve chuckled mirthlessly.

“You Think?”

“It’s coursed a rather large stir at work.”

She ignored the comment.

“Put Konstantin through some unneeded stress, he has enough on his plate having to deal with Villanelle and the board.”

“What? You think this is my fault?”

“Just making an observation.”

Eve could feel Carolyn’s piercing gaze on her without even looking. Begrudgingly, she raised herself up onto her elbows, moving to fix her stare on the woman opposite.

“You must hate this, having to deal with little old Eve again when you could happily be in bed with Konstantin, does Kenny know by the way? Or hasn’t he caught the two of you in your office yet.”

Carolyn’s smile was dry.

“Rather hard to forget I suppose.”

Eve snorted. Flopping back down onto her back.

“Something like that.”

And she really did not want to think about catching those two in the act right now.

“Why are you here Carolyn?”

“We’re putting you on an extended leave, nothing personal, we just want to distance ourselves from this… mess.”

Eve stared up blankly. Having expected something similar to that.

“Jess is going to be given your contracts and clients until we see it fit for you to return, I believe the two of you have met.”

They had.

“I assume I don’t have to go over the procedure with you again?”

She shook her head in response.

“That makes it a little easier for us all, we’ll be in touch when things have settled, for now, maybe you could get a hobby? I hear crochet is very popular.”

Carolyn’s footsteps echoed as she made her way towards the staircase leading down to the front door.

“Oh, and Eve.”

She looked up at her then.

“You might want to know she’s back in London.”

With that Carolyn left. Eve watching where she had stood long after the door downstairs was closed.

The thought of Villanelle being back swirled around her mind like a strong wind, intrusive and whipping. Keeping other thoughts at bay. Eve tried fruitlessly to push it back, keep her mind clear. Not wanting to acknowledge how it simultaneously coursed butterflies to swoop in her stomach. Knowing she could see Villanelle again. To raw, blinding anger at how she was yet to hear from her.

Sighing, Eve closed her eyes. Head lolling back.

She really did hate her boss.

It was a couple of hours later when Eve finally plucked up the nerve to go through her notifications.

The time resting on her lock screen reading almost four o’clock dead. She was sat up in bed. Watching a mindless show on TV when she reached over to pluck her phone from the table next to her.

Unlocking it, Eve opened the messenger service. Clicking on a notification. Jess’s name.

**‘Eve! What the fuck is going on!?’ – 07:31**

**‘Are you really in a relationship with Astankova?’ – 07:31**

**‘You realise she’s a bitch, right?’ – 07:31**

**‘And WHY didn’t you tell me!’ – 07:32**

**‘Is she as good as they say?’ – 07:43**

Eve smiled fondly at the messages. Replying with a quick ‘Yes’. Moving onto her next notification, this one being from Jess.

**‘Are you ok?’ – 09:21**

They hadn’t talked much. Only short encounters in passing at work.

**‘I’m fine, thanks for asking’ – 16:01**

Was her brief response. It was the next notification that gave her pause.

Hugo appearing in bright lettering.

They only interacted a handful of times previously. Being around a week after Niko left when they actually slept together. Eve viewing it as nothing more than stress relief, something to try and take her mind off everything.

It hadn’t worked.

**‘Didn’t know you liked them tall blonde and Russian, no wonder you didn’t want to go for round two’ – 12:34**

And really? A winking face at the end? She wondered why she hadn’t bothered to block him yet.

Choosing to not dignify his message with a response.

Eve went through her other messages fairly quick, ones from family and people she hadn’t contacted in years, undoubtedly only trying to get a story out of her. The last message was from Niko, having saved it for last. Inhaling deeply, Eve clicked on the notification. Opening his message.

**‘How long?’ – 10:04**

**‘Almost eight months now.’ – 16:03**

She stared at its ‘sent’ status for a minute. Eventually shutting her phone off. Placing it back onto the table next to her.

It was nine o’clock when Eve saw a response. Having gone about her evening routine as usual as possible given the circumstances. Finding soap, toothpaste and a toothbrush waiting in the bathroom. Along with night clothes in an upstairs cabinet. In her size.

She was laid down in bed when she reached across for her phone again. Screen lighting up almost automatically as she picked it up.

**‘Ok’** **– 19:43**

Was his simple reply. Eve wasn’t sure how long she stared at it, considering responding.

‘You shouldn’t have found out like this’ and ‘I’m sorry’, coming to mind.

She couldn’t convince herself to type anything out however, because in all honesty she wasn’t sorry. How could she be? Yes, Niko didn’t deserve to find out like this, but none of them did. And she couldn’t be sorry, not for being with Villanelle. That was something she refused to ever be sorry for.

So, Eve shut her phone off for the night. Placing it back onto the adjacent table and sliding further under soft bed sheets, closing her eyes and willing for sleeps embrace to take her.

One thought floated through her mind as she eventually began to nod off.

Villanelle would have called her old, going to bed at nine o’clock and despite everything, despite what she’d faced today and would have to the coming day. Even weeks and possibly months after. She smiled.

She smiled in spite of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode three was... something. Eve's arch is going to be interesting.
> 
> Updates to the posting schedule.
> 
> As the stories first draft is in a complete state you can expect two chapters per week from now on.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. The Leak

Eve awoke to rain thumping against corrugated sheets, water pelting down onto the warehouses roof. An overcast sky that had come to settle over London just yesterday having opened sometime during the night. Unleashing a torrent of water that pelted down onto dreary streets.

Reaching over, she plucked her phone from the bedside table. Blearily looking at seven twenty-two being displayed in bright text on its lock screen.

Placing her phone down, Eve leant back. Closing her eyes as she breathed deeply, exhaling as her eyes opened. Beginning to try and mentally prepare herself for the day ahead.

She knew it was going to be another long day, longer than yesterday. Everything having been swept out from underneath her then. Eve being pushed from what felt like pillar to post, experiencing one torrent of emotions after another. Now however, she was given time to stew, to think over everything, sort out just how she felt. Rather than being blindsided by her initial confusion and anger.

Don’t get her wrong, Eve was still resolute in her animosity towards Villanelle. That even the brief look at her phone had shown there was still no attempt of contact from Oksana. Yet she realised the brunt of her anger was directed towards news outlets, journalists and media. Vultures that circled overhead, waiting for a chance to strike, having now found it.

They were the ones that took it away from them. A chance for Eve and Villanelle to do this right. To make a formal statement together at a time where they were both ready. Now they were left with only a carcass of that choice, having been stripped to the bone, trying to find any amount of morsel that could be salvaged to try and direct this to a place where it didn’t paint them both in a bad light.

Eve supposed that was already what Konstantin and Villanelle were doing, why she came back early. To aid in finding a solution to all of this. Eve wouldn’t let herself consider the alternative, couldn’t. That Villanelle was cutting her losses while she still could, working to minimize what damage was done to her already scrutinized reputation, to leave Eve and carry on as usual.

She knew thinking like that was built on a hollow foundation, that Villanelles actions over the last eight months or so, only proved to show thoughts such as that wrong. She knew Oksana cared, knew they both held darkness coiling underneath, that they were the same.

She supposed that was what ignited that initial voice to awaken at the back of her mind. To doubt Villanelles actions. Supposing she would do something similar, that if it were anyone else, if she was in Villanelles shoes and was going through this with anyone apart from Oksana. Eve would cut her loses and move on. But because it was Villanelle, remembering what they had, it still proved to outweigh any doubts that circled the fringes of her mind.

Dragging herself out of bed, Eve began going about her usual routine as best she could. Changing into clothes she wore only a day before. Eventually making her way into the kitchen. Moving to open a large fridge standing to the side of kitchen cabinets, taking out leftover takeaway she ordered last night.

Moving to sit at the table resting a couple of feet away. Eve began to scroll through news on her phone as she ate.

She hadn’t read any articles yesterday, everything that happened seeming to place looking at them at the bottom of her list. Now though, she was beginning to delve into them, clicking on one that first appeared after searching Villanelles name.

**Villanelle scene kissing married bodyguard at Italian Gala. – Daily Mail**

It’s heading coursed hairs on the back of Eve’s neck to stand on end, anger pooling in the pit of her stomach. She expected this, even knew this was most likely going to be a much tamer article in comparison to others. Yet that still didn’t stop animosity and rage from building up within her. That these people thought they knew everything.

**The infamous daughter of late businessman Anatolj Astankova was caught in what appeared to be a heated moment with her bodyguard at the time Eve Polastri. Taking place at a function arranged by tech tycoon Aaron Peel.**

**Ms Polastri’s resignation as Villanelle’s personal security, now thought to be due to conflicting feelings between the two.**

**It is believed Ms Polastri had hoped she would be able to persuade Villanelle of giving up her womanizing ways. From what we have seen this has not been the case…**

Eve’s blood ran cold as she saw the proceeding images. Pictures of Villanelle from various Galas she’d been unable to attend. Vienna, Bulgaria and Amsterdam. She could clearly see Villanelle in each one, a woman accompanying her each time.

One where she had an arm wrapped around a straight-haired, brunettes’ waist. Both appearing to be discussing something, smiles plastered across their faces.

Another where Villanelle could clearly be seen whispering something into a redhead’s ear. A faint blush painting the woman’s cheeks.

And Finally, a curly haired woman, her arms strung around Villanelles neck as they danced. Her own hands placed on the woman’s hips.

Eve thought she was going to be sick, regurgitate now finished leftovers. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled deeply, an attempt to calm her rising nerves. It was a full minute before Eve opened her eyes again. Phone having now been placed next to empty takeout containers.

Every doubt she managed to push away, each one that Eve had been able to reason with, find a rational explanation for that dissuaded her fears. They rammed forward, similarly to a crashing wave against the shore. It made her feel as if she were drowning. That Eve was no longer in control of her own thoughts. As if someone else had taken that control from her. She felt like an observer, watching as her own mind played through every moment they shared together. Each one feeling as if it contained an underlying agenda, Villanelle harbouring ulterior motives for her actions.

The rational voice in Eve’s head that told her she was over-thinking was drowned out by incessant doubts that stuck to every thought and memory.

Villanelle still having not made contact was centred in the middle of everything. Stem to a rose’s thorns. Eve’s gaze moved to look at a clock resting above the oven in the kitchen, seeing eight eleven being displayed by its three hands.

Day still only beginning.

Eve willed for the ground to swallow her whole. Provide rest bite from incessant thoughts. She knew obsessing over articles wouldn’t help. Only course to provide more fuel for her burning doubts and animosity. As she moved to pick up her phone. Eve’s movements felt as if they were taking on a mind of their own. Unlocking it, she began to burn a whole through the device as her piecing gaze bore into it.

Opening a new page, article after article appeared upon typing in Villanelles name.

It really was going to be a long day.

* * *

“What do you mean they have more photographs!”

Villanelle all but spat.

“The other Gala’s, the ones you did not attend with Eve.”

Konstantin turned his laptop to face her, Oksana sliding forward, pulling the portable computer closer.

On its screen she could clearly see three photographs. Each one being from a different event she attended. Villanelle drew a blank as to their names, only able to recollect what time she spent with them.

“Are these public?”

Her gaze moved to meet Konstantin’s, who nodded. Villanelle slumped back into the settee. Eyes shuttering closed.

If Eve had seen these.

Oksana knew she would get the wrong message. They painted a fairly damming image for anyone that saw them.

“We must fast track your statement.”

She snorted at Konstantin’s words. Eyes flying open.

“We will sue them.”

He looked back up at her. Gaze being met with fiery eyes and a pointed glare.

“Villanelle—”

“No.”

Sighing he continued.

“I know you are mad, but we have no grounds for legal action, you must not let your anger blind you, think of Eve.”

Think of Eve? That was rich coming from him. Villanelle thought bitterly. All she did was think about Eve. It was what kept her grounded.

“We would not be in this mess if it was not for them, they have ruined enough of my life, I am not letting them ruin this.” _Again._

It was moments such as this where Konstantin was reminded of who Villanelle was underneath layers of sarcasm and bravado. Oksana.

Someone that had been hurt by the people around her. Someone that was thrusted into this life with journalists and media already watching her. And for once she had something they couldn’t interfere with, something Oksana could call hers. Yet now, now they’d driven a wedge between her and it. And if he was truthful, it pained him to see.

“I will make some calls; your statement will be published today.”

Konstantin said. An air of finality to his voice. Villanelle didn’t dignify it with a response.

“Villanelle.”

Her gaze was glued to the floor.

“Oksana.”

She looked up at him then.

“This will be sorted; you and Eve will be fine… Go and call her.”

He watched as she nodded absentmindedly. Observing as she took her phone from the table a second later. Moving to step out for a moment. His gaze coming back to look at the laptop in front of him.

It was a couple of minutes later when he heard Villanelle return. Door opening and closing. Gaze shifting to watch her.

“Make the calls… Now.”

Konstantin nodded. Fiddling with his pocket to extract his mobile. As he waited for it to connect, Villanelles gaze stuck in his mind. The glint he saw there. Something deeper. No longer anger, laughter, even sadness, no. It was fear. And it made Konstantin feel more uncomfortable than he would like to admit.

All he could do was hope she would forgive him.

* * *

Eve wanted sleeps embrace to envelope her, hoping she wouldn’t awake come tomorrow. Rain not seeming to have let up all day, which didn’t help with her mood. She was sat on the circular bed. Watching another mindless program on TV. Sun having set around an hour ago now. Discarded food containers strewn around her, placed on soft sheets.

She was aware Villanelle had tried calling a couple of hours ago, having heard her phones following rhythmic vibrating notifying her she received a new message. Eve couldn’t face talking to her in the state she was in. More concerned she would say something she came to regret. Wanting to sort through everything before confronting her.

And if Eve were honest, she’d made near to no progress on going through her own emotions. Anger morphing into melancholy as the day passed. Each article she read only coursing her to sink deeper and deeper into crippling emotions.

Eve hated it, hated that this is where she was, how it was a sheer, almost blinding contrast to how she had felt a week ago. Even yesterday. Hated the fact that this is what the media had done. Pushed them into a harsh, cold reality. A place she desperately wanted to leave. To feel Villanelles burning presence again.

Even with what animosity she felt towards her, Eve still wanted to see her. Despite everything. And she wasn’t sure what sickened her more. The photographs she’d seen or that Oksana was still the person she wanted comfort from. To just be wrapped up in her embrace and able to fade everything else out. Just like they did in Paris.

Eve was unaware of the door downstairs opening and closing. Or a following sound of footsteps as someone ascended the stairs. She was only broken out of her reverie by a soft, Russian voice.

“Eve.”

And she swore it felt as if her heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple of days till Episode Four! Sorry in advance for the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. A Truth

“Eve.”

Her eyes were glued to the TV. Its harsh light illuminating parts of the room as pictures flashed across its screen. She couldn’t bear to shift her gaze to where Villanelles soft accented voice floated from.

Eve wasn’t sure how long she stayed like that. A statue of stillness. Only aware of Villanelle eventually moving as switched off the TV, plunging parts of the room into darkness. Only a soft glow of lamp light becoming a main source of illumination.

She was dimly aware of sheets dipping next to her. Villanelle having moved to sit next to Eve. Eyes stilled pinned to a blank screen.

“Say something.”

It was closer, softer.

She could feel as Oksana shifted, raising a hand to grasp Eve’s upper arm. She recoiled away from the contact.

“Don’t… Don’t touch me.” _Please._

Villanelles arm coming to rest at her side again.

“I am sorry.”

Eve hated how Villanelles voice caused her stomach to do somersaults. Tumbling over itself. It sickened her.

“For what? Cheating or for how I found out? Or maybe it’s because you’ve only now chosen to show yourself.”

Her words became sporadic and rushed as she continued to speak. Gaze shifting. Eyes connecting. Dim light making Villanelles irises appear as if they were glowing. Her gaze burning even now.

“I did not cheat.”

Eve snorted.

“Cut the crap Oksana.”

“I did not.”

She shook her head in response.

“Do you really think I’m going to believe that?”

“No.”

It was quiet, almost a whisper. The softest Eve had ever heard Villanelles voice.

“But it is the truth.”

God how Eve wanted to believe her.

“Why are you here Oksana? Why now?”

Villanelle looked away. Finding interest in a knot on oak floorboards.

“You have read the news, yes?”

It was a second before Eve replied.

“This morning, yeah, why?”

“You have not seen the statement?”

She eyed her wearily.

“No?”

She watched as Villanelles shoulders seemed to deflate, sagging.

“Should I have?”

Whirling around, her gaze moved to connect with Eve’s. Eyes piercing and incessant.

“No!”

It was a beat before either of them spoke again.

“Oksana.”

She said warningly.

“It… It is wrong… Fucked. Do not believe it.”

Her brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?”

Villanelle looked away again. Falling silent.

“Oksana, I swear to god if you don’t—”

“Damage control, that is what Konstantin said… That we needed to take control.”

Eve waited for her to continue.

“The press, they had to be given something, so that this would work in our favour… I did not realise he would leak them.”

That, that made Eve feel as if all the air was ripped from her lunges. Villanelle having turned to look at her again. Gaze imploring.

“You must believe me Eve; I did not know.”

“What does this have to do with your statement?”

She was surprised her voice came out as steady as it did. Eve’s insides were in complete contrast to her steady tone, feeling as if they were crumbling, collapsing in on themselves. Under exponential weight by the emotions she was submerged in.

“I… It was meant to spin the situation, push the limelight off, of you, I did all of this for you Eve.”

Villanelle tried to take one of Eve’s hands in hers. Only for the older woman to push them underneath the duvet. Out of reach.

“It was supposed to let us be together again, to not have to care about the media, that they would not know about us.”

Eve let the silence settle between them.

“Are you done?”

Villanelle nodded sombrely. Gaze shifting to look at where Eve’s hands disappeared under soft sheets.

“So even if Konstantin hadn’t leaked the images. Your statement would’ve made the press believe we weren’t together? That we were only a onetime thing?”

Villanelle nodded again. Eve laughed, a hollow chuckle that caused the young woman’s gaze to whip up and look at her.

“Eve?”

“Do you know how hard I’ve tried to stop myself from believing that’s true? That we were more than a onetime thing—”

“We are.”

She ignored her.

“Eight months, eight months we’ve been together and even after all that time you still can’t admit it can you? That for once Oksana Astankova is in a relationship, and now? Now you’ve got your perfect way out haven’t you.”

“I do not want to be out.”

Eve shook her head tiredly.

“I… I can’t do this anymore.”

It was a stark difference to her original confession.

“You can—"

“Stop.”

“No.”

Eve sighed.

“I can’t be with someone that doesn’t even want to be seen with me in public. That we have to hide away in hotel suites and private galas, we can’t even be seen to kiss in public unless one of us is hidden under layers of clothing. It’s suffocating Oksana.”

“I do want to be seen with you.”

“You don’t.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“I do.”

That was when it erupted. Eve was going to kill her she swore.

“No, you don’t Oksana!”

She spat hotly.

“Your happy to go around being seen with all these other women, but when it comes down to you and me? You don’t even want to step out of your apartment, let alone be seen in a photograph together.”

It felt like hours before Villanelle spoke again. Silence settling between the two of them like a thick wall.

“Does it look like I am happy in these pictures Eve?”

“Yes!”

Eve knew she didn’t. Loosely aware of seeing Villanelle’s eyes in each photo. How they lacked her usual spark. One she could still see, even now.

“Really?”

She needed to get out. It felt stifling, being this close to Oksana, yet feeling as if she was unreachable.

Eve yanked the covers back, clambering out of bed. Standing up on the side that was opposite to Villanelle. Beginning to pace back and forth.

Her mind felt as if it was overflowing. Heart hammering in her chest as she heaved gulping breaths. Stomach feeling as if it had been tied into tight knots, causing Eve to feel nauseous.

“Eve?”

Villanelle asked. Faintest note of concern lacing her words.

“I need to get out.”

She muttered, more to herself than anything else. She needed time to think, to sort through everything, time away from Villanelle. However much she knew it would pain her. Eve needed it. More than anything.

She wasn’t sure how long she paced back and forth, only aware of being brought out of her pacing by Villanelle grasping her shoulders, causing Eve to look up at her. The look in her eyes. It only caused to sicken Eve more, a glint of concern she could see in hazel irises.

Yanking herself out of Villanelles grasp, Eve took a step back. Shaking her head.

“I… I need time to think.”

As she made her way past Villanelle, towards the staircase that led down to the entrance. Lithe fingers wrapped around her wrist. Halting her movements.

“Please.”

Eve couldn’t bear to turn and look at her. Knowing it would only cause to add more fuel to her burning pain. Pulling her arm out of Villanelles grasp. She stood resolutely.

“I can’t.”

Eve shook her head solemnly.

“I love you.”

She desperately tried to ignore what affect those words had on her. That it was the first time Villanelle was saying them. That either of them had fully spoken those exact words.

“No.”

“I do.”

She couldn’t do this right now.

“You don’t… You _don’t_.”

“I do.”

Eve willed herself to take a step forward, to begin bridging the gap between herself and the door downstairs.

“You’re mine.”

It was a desperate, ghost of a word and Eve saw red.

She whirled around, raising a hand to point a finger at Villanelle accusingly.

“You can’t own someone Oksana! I am not a possession to win that you can flaunt around, for fuck sake you don’t even want to flaunt me around! All we do is fuck, eat and sleep, going about our separate lives.”

She needed to get out.

“And I’m done! I’ve been in a relationship where all I did was coexist, I don’t want to be with someone that’s ashamed of me, I can’t… Go and find one of those women again, someone you can actually be with in public, someone you’re not ashamed of.”

Eve turned, striding towards the staircase, reaching their top step in a matter of seconds. That was when she heard Villanelles voice float from behind her. No. It was Oksana.

“You are not staying?”

In the back of her mind, Eve was distantly aware of how her pained voice felt like a punch to the gut.

“I’m sorry to disappoint.”

And she descended the stairs.

Eve burst out onto the street. Door slamming closed behind her. Standing, attempting to catch her breath. She would’ve been aware that it was still raining, if not for emotions threatening to consume her.

Everything felt raw. Like a bullet just ripped through her abdomen. Eve desperately trying to hold everything together, trying to ensure it didn’t completely overwhelm her.

She was vaguely aware of no longer becoming drenched. Rain having stopped hitting her.

“Ms Polastri?”

She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of Bills voice coming from her side. Turning, she found him standing next to her. Umbrella in hand.

“Didn’t mean to make you jump.”

Eve shook her head.

“No, it’s… it’s fine. Thanks.”

She said. Quickly flicking her gaze up to look at the umbrella.

“No problem.”

They stood for a moment. The sound of rain hitting fabric and tarmac filling what space stood between them.

“You ok?”

“No… Yes, honestly I don’t know.”

And at this moment she didn’t. Eve was aware of Bill nodding in response.

“You want to get out of here?”

“God yes.”

She really did.

Bill chuckled before passing her the umbrella.

Eve watched as he walked round to the driver’s side of a dark grey SUV that was parked a couple of feet away. Knocking on its window.

Clearly what drove Villanelle here.

Eve continued to watch as their window was wound down. Bill appearing to talk to someone inside before the driver’s window was shut again. Whoever he’d been talking to stepped out a moment later. Eve observed as the two men exchanged something before Bill walked around to the passenger side door. Pulling it open. His gaze moved to look at her expectantly.

“You, coming?”

Eve wasn’t aware she’d even been moving until she slid into the passenger seat. Car door shutting behind her.

She breathed in. letting out a long calming breath as Bill slid into the driver’s seat beside her.

It wasn’t until the engine was started and they began driving that Eve let her mind wander back to Villanelle.

Eve knew her words were said out of raw emotion. Vengeful. Wanting Villanelle to feel even a scrap of her own emotions. Those that were running through her veins similar to boiling water. Scalding.

She knew her words were hollow. Knew that Oksana wasn’t ashamed of her. But that still hadn’t stopped her from saying them. Villanelle took away the chance for Eve to sort through her own emotions, appearing out of the blue. It reminded her of journalists and media. How they drove a wedge between them, how originally Eve didn’t want to allow them. Yet here she was. Sat driving away from the very woman she wanted to comfort her.

“You can call me Eve, you know.”

Bill briefly turned to look at her. Focusing ahead of them again.

“Sorry?”

“You don’t have to call me Ms Polastri, I’d actually prefer you didn’t.”

It reminded her too much of Niko’s mother and she really did not need to think about that right now.

“Noted.”

At the back of her mind, Eve loosely wondered where they were going, yet couldn’t bring herself to truly care. She just needed to get away and clear her head. To rifle through events that had transpired, find a way through this. Whatever that way may end up being.

“You know, you don’t have to call her Ms Astankova as well, right?”

Bill chuckled humorously.

“I know.”

It was a minute or two before either of them said anything.

“Want me to let you in on a secret?”

“Ok.”

“I call her that just to piss her off.”

Eve smirked lightly.

God, she hoped they would find a way through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so episode four happened.


	5. Kindness

She couldn’t remember how long they were driving for. Mind swirling with thoughts of Villanelle, the media, photographs and their argument. Words that Eve already wished she could take back. This was why she wanted to have time to sort through everything. Not rushed into a conversation she was ill equipped to have.

What’s been said has been said and what’s done is done.

Eve thought. Familiar pang of guilt and melancholy returning. Even as she sat. Cradled by plush leather, being driven to god knows where. She was still aware that at the end of this, once everything was said and done. Once her own emotions, media and journalists had been dealt with. She still hoped Villanelle and her would come out on the other side. Together. Despite everything.

It was around ten minutes before they came to a stop. Pulling up outside a terrace house in situated in a small London suburb. Bill switching the ignition off.

“Come on.”

He said. Turning to her briefly before moving to get out.

Eve grasped the umbrella she placed in her footwell. Hastily opening it as she too got out. Rain not seeming to have eased during their journey. If anything, she was fairly sure it had only gotten heavier. She followed Bill up a small paving stone path towards the house, vaguely aware of car lights flashing behind her as it was locked.

Eve watched as he began to fiddle with his raincoat’s pockets. Eventually fishing out a pair of keys. She observed a soft glow that was emitted through closed curtains on the ground floors bay windows, as he opened the door.

Eve stepped over the threshold and into the adjoining corridor. collapsing her umbrella. Door being closed behind her. Bill having shut it before moving to hang up his coat and chucking his keys into a dish that rested on a table next to the door. Discarding his boots after. He turned to look at her finally.

“You might want to try and keep the noise down if you can, Keiko will have put the little one to bed by now.”

Eve nodded dumbly. Placing her umbrella down next to the table before slipping her own shoes off next to Bills. Moving to follow him.

She stood awkwardly in the doorframe that lead into their living room. Watching as he moved through and into the kitchen. Hugging who she assumed was Keiko from behind. Eve distantly aware as he whispered something in her ear.

It was homely. Comforting and warm. Living room being covered in small knick-knacks and trinkets that were littered along shelves and tables. Family photos, books, postcards. Odd plant and candle. Pastel colours such as creams coating each wall. An odd patch of red, yellow and blues that were in the occasional painting.

“You must be Eve.”

She was brought out of her admiration by the sound of a soft voice coming from only three feet in front of her. Eve’s gaze turned to meet that of Keiko’s open and welcoming one. Finding a gentle smile tugging at her lips. She was only a couple of centimetres shorter than Eve herself, with dark brown, short hair.

Eve smiled. Awkwardly offering her hand.

Keiko shook her head in amusement before closing the gap between them. Wrapping Eve in a comforting hug. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but she already found herself feeling as if she missed Keiko’s soothing presence. Having taken a step back.

It was a while since anyone held her, even fleetingly and she missed it. If anything, it only caused her mind to wander back to Villanelle.

“Bill’s told me all about you, can I get you anything? Water, tea, wine even.”

Eve mulled over her words. It was a while since she’d drunk anything and the night, she was having only made her decision easier.

“Is it bad if I said yes to the wine?”

Keiko only chuckled in response.

“Of course not, make yourself at home.”

Eve eventually moved out of her awkward stance to sit down, making a beeline for their settee. Bill eventually joining her. He sat in an armchair angled diagonally towards her.

“So, you and Villanelle.”

Eve buried her head in her hands.

“Oh god.”

He laughed in response.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to talk about it.”

She didn’t even think she could talk about it with herself at the moment.

“Thanks.”

Was her muttered response.

“Just so you know, what they say about the photographs is all bullshit, she never pursued any of them, far as I’m aware it didn’t go beyond shameless flirting.”

Eve looked up at him. Part of her had been desperate to have someone reinforce that belief. To quell some of the doubts that were running through her mind incessantly.

“I know.”

It was quiet. More of a soft exhale rather than an actual word. Bill smiled reassuringly at her.

“Sorry we only have red.”

Eve turned to look at Keiko. Finding the woman offering her a half full wine glass. She took it thankfully.

“No that’s fine, thank you.”

Eve almost downed her entire glass. Swallowing the crisp, pleasantly acidic drink in large gulps. It was as she moved to place her near empty glass on the coffee table opposite that she felt two pairs of eyes observing her. Suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Hard day?”

Keiko asked from beside her. Light amusement woven through her words. Having moved to sit next to Eve.

“You have no idea.”

She breathed out. Having finished her mouthful.

It was a couple of hours before Eve eventually and unsteadily rose to leave, saying she should start heading back to hers. Hoping the press would have left by now.

Before she could begin heading out however, Keiko and Bill rose with her. Insisting she should sleep in their spare room. Eve tried brushing them off by saying she didn’t want to intrude.

Bill going on to say that she was in no state to try and make her way home judging by the amount she wound up drinking. Having polished off the bottle of Malbec. Saying Eve didn’t want to risk slipping up, revealing something to a taxi driver that would place both her and Villanelle in an even trickier situation.

Along with reminding her that she wasn’t a hundred percent sure the press weren’t still scoping her place out. That it was safer for her to stay.

Eve had still weakly tried to say she couldn’t, that their hospitality had been stretched enough as it was. Without her overstaying her welcome. Even with both Bill and Keiko being adamant that she wasn’t.

It was when Eve clumsily managed to pull her phone out of tight, jean pockets that convinced her to stay. The notifications of unread messages from Villanelle appearing on her lock screen. It sent Eve’s mind spinning. Thoughts thrashing into her periphery.

Time felt as if it blurred together staring down at her lock screen and at Villanelles notifications resting there. She felt as if they were taunting her, daring Eve to see what she wrote.

She was this close to checking. Having summed up what strength she had left in preparation to unlock her phone and descend into the messages. Liquid courage she supposed.

Before she was given the chance, Keiko had moved to pry Eve’s phone from her grasp, going on to stay ‘I don’t think that’s such a good idea right now’.

Eve huffed in annoyance. Eyeing her phone in Keiko’s hand longingly before giving in. Muttering a petulant ‘Fine’ Before going on to ask where their spare bedroom was.

She collapsed onto soft bed sheets a minute later. Having been directed up to where their spare room was. It wasn’t long before Eve fell into a deep slumber, the wine seeming to have only accentuated what toll the day had on her. She was exhausted. Tired from it all. Mind and soul desperately craving what rest-bite sleep brought.

Even as she faded into sleep, Villanelle stuck in Eve’s mind. Too tired to go over what’d transpired between them, she let her mind go blank, to freely just think. Think of them. Together. Like they had been and hoped they still were. To think of Eve Polastri and Oksana Astankova.

Eve awoke to harsh sunlight streaming through a double window. Did she really forget to close the curtains before going to sleep?

That was when it hit her, a sharp spike of pain through her head. Eve wincing as it settled to a low throb. She definitely drank way too much last night.

Squeezing her eyes shut. She groaned. Rolling away from the window, eyes opening after a minute. She could see a glass of water and packet of aspirin sitting on the bedside table.

Thank god for Bill and Keiko.

Eve thought distantly. Reaching over for the box of aspirin, opening it she downed two tablets. Cold water soothing along her throat.

Eve sighed to herself before struggling into a seated position. Eyes slowly adjusting to morning sunlight. Clouds having cleared some hours ago now. Revealing a bright and clear blue sky.

She sat for a while, nursing her throbbing head. Waiting for the tablets to take effect. It was around twenty minutes before Eve cautiously made her way downstairs, Bill smirking knowingly when she entered the living room.

“Sleep well?”

He asked politely. Eve grumbling an unintelligible response before moving to sit at the kitchen table.

“Here.”

She grasped the full mug of coffee offered thankfully. Greedily taking large sips.

“I am so sorry.”

She said hastily. Having downed almost half of a mugful. Bill chuckled, waving her off.

“It’s fine honestly.”

“Where’s Keiko?”

Eve asked curiously after another couple of sips.

“Taking the little one to nursery.”

She had hoped to apologies for last night.

“It’s ok, she knows.”

Bill said. Placing a plate of freshly buttered toast in-front of her.

“Wha—"

He chuckled lightly, turning to wash down the counter. Clearing it of breadcrumbs.

“She knows your sorry for last night.”

Oh. Eve thought.

“I’m not usually this much of a light weight.”

She spoke a second later, around a mouthful of toast.

“Been a while?”

“Not since Paris.”

“Really?”

Genuine curiosity laced his words.

“Yep.”

“You and Villanelle don’t drink much then?”

She thought about it for a moment. Drinking for Eve used to be a regular occurrence. Used as a fleeting way of distracting herself from problems she faced. Yet since being with Oksana, Eve couldn’t deny her drinking had radically decreased. Now only having a glass of something at a Gala they would attend or special occasion, such as a trip away or birthday.

“Not really.”

They stayed in a companionable silence after that. Eve finishing her toast as Bill cleaned.

Mind wandering back to Villanelle. She still had a lot to sort through, emotionally and physically. She knew Oksana cared for her, hell the woman was in love with her and Eve really did not want to think about that right now.

Finishing the last bits of her breakfast, Eve pulled her phone out, unlocking it and going straight to her messaging service. Clicking on Villanelles name.

**‘Eve.’ – 13:21**

**‘Why are you not answering?’ – 13:21**

She realised the first two messages were from before their argument.

**‘When you are ready, call me.’ – 22:36**

It was simple, brief and to the point. But it still sent Eve’s mind into a tailspin. Was Villanelle waiting for her at the warehouse? However, she specified for her to call, was Oksana waiting for Eve to give her a location to meet? Somewhere to talk things through.

“You finished?”

Bills voice broke Eve out of her contemplation.

“Yeah, thank you.”

Placing her phone on the table, she passed Bill the empty plate. Quickly firing off a message to Villanelle after.

**‘Meet me at the warehouse.’ – 08:02**

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**‘Ok. x’ – 08:04**

Eve chose not to read too much into the kiss right now, hoping the car journey back would give her enough time to sort through everything.

“We’ll be leaving in the next couple of minutes.”

Bill said over his shoulder. Attracting Eve’s attention.

“Ok.”

“There’s a spare toothbrush and flannel in the upstairs bathroom if you want to wash before we leave, Keiko left them out for you this morning.”

They really were too kind to her. Eve thought.

“Yeah, I think I will.”

Eve was about to leave the room when she turned to look at Bill again.

“Bill.”

“Yeah?”

He turned to look at her.

“Thank you for… for everything.”

He smiled. Waving a washcloth at her dismissively.

“Go get washed, you’ve got really shit morning breath.”

Eve laughed. Heading upstairs.

“Thanks.”

It was as they stepped out into crisp morning air. Bill closing the door behind them. When his phone rang. He grumbled something to himself before pulling it out of his pocket, answering.

“Hello.”

He waved Eve towards the car. Unlocking it with his free hand.

It was a couple of minutes before he slid into the driver’s seat beside her. Starting the engine.

“I really hate Haleton.”

Eve paused, name ringing a bell. It was as they pulled away, beginning to drive off. When she spoke.

“Wait, Haelton, your boss is Frank Haelton?”

Eve asked, curiosity etching her words.

“Yeah.”

“I used to work for him.”

“Really?”

An amused smile crossed Bill’s face.

“Yeah, well before he fired me.”

“He fired you?”

“Yep.”

She said proudly. Causing Bill to bark out a quick laugh.

“You lucky minx, how did you pull that off?”

“I made him look bad in front of Carolyn.”

Eve could still remember it vividly.

“Well, in reality it was because I disobeyed orders, but I’m still pretty sure he’d had it out for me since the meeting with Carolyn.”

“You’ll have to teach me your ways.”

A sense of mock-awe weaved through his words.

“Shut Up.”

Eve said amusedly. It was a couple of minutes before either of them spoke again.

“You know, I called him a dick swab when he fired me.”

Bill laughed openly then. A triumphant smirk tugging at her lips.

“You should’ve seen his face it was priceless.”

“I can imagine.”

And he really could.

“If you work for Frank, how are you—”

“Villanelles bodyguard?

“Well, yeah.”

Eve asked curiously.

“It’s a long story.”

“I’m all ears.”

Eve could use with the distraction, it helped quell her endless thoughts, gave her something to focus on apart from Villanelle.

She knew it wasn’t going to be long before they came face to face again. Sort through the mess of their last encounter. And all Eve could feel was trepidation. Even as Bill begun to explain how he became Villanelles bodyguard.

The thought of seeing her again. Oksana. it only coursed to make Eve feel alive. Whether that was from anger or something else, something deeper, she would just have to wait and see.

Because she sure as shit wasn’t going to let this meeting end like the last.


	6. I Want to Feel Again

It was nearing nine o’clock when they pulled up outside the warehouse, car engine shutting off. Eve sat. Staring at the building she had stumbled out of only hours ago. It was a sobering contrast to last night, sun beating down on grey streets. It felt almost foreign, alien.

“You ok?”

Bill asked. Eve blinked in quick succession. Turning to face him. Smile plastered across her face. Not reaching her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

She hoped saying those words would cause them to ring true. Turning back to look at the warehouse.

“If you’re not ready I could drop you back off at yours, the press should’ve left by now and—”

“No, no… Thank you though, for offering.”

Bill nodded. Her gaze still fixed ahead of them.

“Hey.”

She turned to look at him.

“Keiko wanted me to give you this.”

Eve watched as he rifled through one of his jacket’s pockets. Pulling out a small folded piece of paper, passing it to her.

“What is it?”

Scepticism laced her words. Taking the offered item.

“It’s mine and Keiko’s phone number. I know we’ll be seeing each other but if you ever need anything and I’m not around, or just want to talk.”

Warmth flooded though her, grateful for both of them. Hell, she’d only interacted with Bill a handful of times before last night. Wondering what she must have done in a past life to deserve their kindness.

“Thank you.”

She muttered. Moving to hug Bill awkwardly over the centre console. He chuckled. Both breaking apart.

“Go get ‘em.”

Eve smiled, reaching to pull her door open. Stepping out onto grey pavement. A couple of seconds before Bill turned the ignition and began to drive off. Both waving a prompt goodbye.

It wasn’t until the car’s rear headlights disappeared round a distant corner that Eve’s gaze moved to focus back on the building.

Starkly different to when she first arrived. Being dropped off and ushered into the property. It had felt raw then, emotions pulsing through her veins like a thick, boiling liquid.

There was a certain clarity she held now. One that cut through what happened here. A conversation and following argument. Eve being given time to reflect, whether it be in her drunken state the previous night or car journey here. It provided her with time to think. Place what she wanted in line.

Oksana, it was always Oksana.

Eve stepped forward, moving to pull the warn door open. As she stepped in, she absently thought if it was left open all night or unlocked this morning. Being left open by Villanelle as she arrived.

That she could already be waiting for her.

That thought in mind, Eve ascended the stairs. A certain weight settling on her shoulders. Trepidation growing as she took each step.

As she stood. Having taken the last step up and onto the second floor. Everything rushed back to her.

Villanelle sitting next to her, how she had given into Eve’s requests. Dropping her arm when she instructed Oksana to not touch her.

It was one of the first times Eve had seen Villanelle look so crestfallen. Remembering her pained voice as she walked away. Memory rearing back and punching her in the gut fully this time around.

As she observed the space in front of her, Eve realised it was still. Quiet. No sign of movement or anyone being here. Eventually she moved to sit, bedsheets shifting underneath her as she settled.

It was near identical to how she had left it. Takeout containers still strewn across the bed, washing sitting by the sink.

Eve tried to weigh up what she was most grateful for. Being relieved that Villanelle wasn’t here or that nothing had changed. That thought stuck in her mind, similar to a pin being lodged into fabric.

Eventually she stood. Shedding her shoes by the stairs and beginning to make quick work of tidying up. It was a useful distraction, providing something to avert her attention. Keep her mind working as she waited for Villanelle. Kept it from wandering back to Oksana.

And so, Eve picked up the takeout containers. Chucking them into a bin resting by kitchen cabinets.

She would wait.

* * *

“No.”

“No?”

Villanelle asked questioningly. Poised to throw a pot she’d grabbed from the table.

“Really?”

She threw it. Hitting Konstantin’s raised hands, a weak defence he knew.

Villanelle begun grabbing all manner of items from the table next to her, throwing them at Konstantin at a growing speed. Packet of biscuits, tissues, perfume bottle.

“Stop!”

And finally, a cup and saucer.

“You do not leak anything without telling me anymore!”

Having raised a finger to point at him accusingly.

Villanelles voice cracked at ‘anymore’. Eve was to blame for that, she thought distantly. Eve always made her feel.

“Fine, fine.”

He relented.

“Can I please discuss what I came here for?”

Villanelle eyed him for a moment, eventually bridging what gap stood between them. Standing only a foot away from Konstantin now. He smiled apologetically at her.

Villanelle raised her knee briskly, connecting with his privates sharply. He grunted painfully.

“I’ll think about it.”

She took a couple of steps back from him. Watching with a certain satisfaction as Konstantin struggled towards her. Cradling his groin.

“You and Eve.”

He said eventually, having moved to lean against a chair next to Villanelle. Words strained.

“Do you want the press to know the truth?”

“Not from you.”

He bit out a brief, humourless laugh.

“Fair… Have you talked to her?”

Villanelle stayed silent after that. Konstantin watching her expectantly.

“So?”

“We have talked.”

“And?”

“I do not know.”

His brows furrowed.

“What do you mean you do not know?”

“Like I said, I do not know.”

“Oksana—”

She bristled at the name.

“Do not call me that.”

He sighed.

“Villanelle, how are we—”

“I do not need your help.”

“ _You_ , meant to deal with this if you do not know what Eve wants?”

“I will figure it out.”

Konstantin eyed her wearily. He knew Villanelles plans and they never ended well.

“If that is all?”

She said cheerily, face morphing into one of over exaggerated joy.

“Villanelle.”

She hummed in question. Staring at him.

“We both know you will need my help.”

He stared at her pointedly.

“We will see.”

Villanelle said through her smile.

Konstantin stopped when he got to the door of her apartment, turning back to look at her.

“You know I am only trying to look out for you.”

She waved at him.

“Bye, bye Konstantin.”

Grunting, he left.

It was a couple of minutes later when Villanelles phone vibrated. Plucking it off the settee next to her, she unlocked it. She paused upon seeing Eve’s notification.

Opening it.

**‘Meet me at the warehouse.’ – 08:02**

Villanelle felt as if the world stopped. Everything around her becoming still as she stared down at Eve’s message.

**‘Ok. x’ – 08:04**

Should she have added the kiss? Was it to soon after everything that transpired?

Only Eve made her feel like this, doubtful. She was the only one that truly made Villanelle feel fall stop.

Villanelle thought she felt something for Anna, that what they shared was love all those years ago. But it wasn’t. It was purely a childish obsession. Having planted upon their first meeting. Blossoming into a white rose, wilting not long after.

Anna left Oksana, choosing her stupid husband.

Their last encounter was still a vivid memory for her. An argument that proceeded their conversation. However hard she tried to bury it; it was still there. A seed that had only grown. Spreading its roots through her mind.

Since Eve she rarely thought of Anna, what they once shared. Knowing it was pointless to think back to that time.

Eve was with her now. Eve was breathing next to her. Eve wanted her and she wanted Eve. They both held that darkness underneath. A darkness none of her previous partners shared. And it connected them.

But Eve said Villanelle was ashamed of her, ashamed of them. She wanted to punch the older woman in the face until she took those words back. Acknowledged that neither of them were ashamed.

But she was mad. Villanelle knew that. Which was why she let her leave, let Eve walk out and not tried to go after her.

It was the first time Villanelle was trusting someone else to not hurt her. To actually comeback to her for once. To not leave like Anna did.

Oksana knew she wouldn’t survive if Eve walked away. She’d gotten over Anna, but Eve. She didn’t know if there was a way back from that. Didn’t want to know.

So, Eve’s message. Five words. It made her feel again. Something that wasn’t indifference or anger.

Hopefulness.

* * *

She had just finished changing dirty bed sheets, shoving them into a wash basket when the door downstairs opened and closed. Whoever it was, their steps echoed up and into the room.

Her gaze was transfixed, pinned to where she knew they would immerge.

Villanelle taking the last step up a couple of seconds later.

Their gazes met almost instantaneously. Eve’s heart beginning to hammer in her chest. The air feeling thick all of a sudden, as if you could take chunks out of it.

She watched as Villanelles gaze flicked down to the wash basket and back up to Eve’s face. Light amusement glinting in her eyes.

“Are you cleaning?”

She tried to ignore how Villanelles voice seemed to wake her completely, sobering from head to toe.

Dropping the wash basket, Eve strode towards her. Stopping within arm’s reach. They stared at one another. It felt as if they were looking into each other’s souls. A gaze filled to the brim with heat and meaning. It made Eve feel naked. Stripped down to nothing.

She could feel her skin prickle in anticipation.

“You know there are people who do that for you?”

Her words came out as an amused whisper.

“Shut up.”

Eve muttered equally as soft.

Arms moving to wrap around Villanelles neck, as her hands moved to sink into honey blonde hair. Feeling the strands flow through her fingers as she brought Villanelles head down to meet her own. Lips crashing into a fervent kiss.

It wasn’t clean or tidy. Full of supressed desire. Oksana’s hands moving to pull Eve even closer, cradling her upper body as the kiss deepened.

Eve was fairly certain she could have died right there and then. The soft touch of Villanelles lips against her own feeling as if they melted everything away. The argument, journalists, and media. She couldn’t care one bit about any of it.

After at least a week of being apart, all Eve wanted was to feel close to her again. To be surrounded by Villanelle. By her scent, the feeling of her chest rising and falling as she breathed, just the feel of her. Everything, Eve wanted everything.

“Bed.”

She managed to mutter around a kiss. Villanelle humming in response, beginning to push them towards the bed.

They crashed down onto recently changed sheets. Not breaking their kiss for one moment. Villanelle hovering over Eve as their lips met again and again.

“Off.”

She muttered, trying to shed Villanelle of her suit jacket. Oksana laughed, finally leaning back.

“Impatient.”

She could see the same look in Villanelles eyes. One of unbridled need. Watching as she quickly pulled her jacket off, leaning back down to place a searing kiss on her lips as she made quick work of unbuttoning Oksanas trousers.

Villanelle leaned back again, standing to shimmy out of half pulled down slacks. Eve sat up to pull her own shirt off, making quick work of its buttons. She could feel Oksanas blazing gaze as she watched. Throwing her shirt to the side. Revealing bare skin resting underneath.

“Beautiful.”

Villanelle muttered, before pinning her back down onto soft sheets. Eve noticed that she had stripped out of everything but her underwear. Felt as the young woman made quick work of pulling her own jeans off. Not breaking their kiss for one moment.

Scrap wanting to die earlier, Eve was a hundred percent sure she wanted to die right here and now.

She made to reach round and begin undoing Villanelles bra when she felt her arms become pinned above her head. Long, delicate fingers wrapping around each of her wrists. Oksana leaned back, hovering above her.

“I want to see you first.”

Eve could only nod in response. Villanelle leant back down, lips reconnecting. Eve felt as her wrists were freed. Back arching to allow a hand to slide behind her, feeling as her bra was undone. She raised her arms, kiss breaking as the undergarment was pulled up and off, chucking it to the side.

Their lips crashed back together as Villanelle slid a hand round to cup one of Eve’s breasts, thumb rubbing slow circular motions into her taut nipple.

She moaned deeply, a rising sound at the back of her throat. Feeling the younger womans smile against her mouth.

It had been too long, for both of them.

Eve moved to undo Villanelles bra, hands sliding along smooth, unblemished skin. Grasping the clasp at her back, she pulled. Feeling as it came undone.

Begrudgingly Oksana leant back again, arms raising to pull her own bra off. Eve looked up at her, feeling her own throb of need grow, taking in the sight before her. Eyes tracing the curve of Villanelles breasts.

Oksana smirked.

“Like what you see?”

Their eyes connected.

“Always.”

Villanelle leant back down, lips connecting. Softer this time. Their kisses becoming longer now, savouring the feel of each other.

She felt as a hand slide between them. Sliding along her skin and down. Slow circles being rubbed into her underwear. She let out a long, deep moan at the contact.

Kiss breaking.

“You like that baby?”

She could only nod, heart hammering and pulse vibrating.

“Do you want me inside of you Eve?”

Villanelles voice came from next to her, hot breath fanning against her ear as she softly bit into it, tugging lightly.

Eve nodded fervently.

“Use your words.”

“Yes.”

It came out strangled. An exhale that was accompanied by another moan.

She could feel as Villanelle pushed her underwear to the side, watched as she brought her hand back up. Sliding two fingers into her mouth, Eve sucked on them before her hand slid back between them.

Back arching as she long fingers penetrate her.

Her breath was coming out hot and unsteady as she pushed in and out rythmically. Peppering kisses along Eve’s neck as she did. Time feeling as if it blurred into one, before Eve turned to press her lips against Villanelles, feeling as the pressure inside of her rose.

“Are you close?”

Oksana asked, voice rough with desire. Eve nodded. Foreheads pressed together. They stayed like that as she finally tumbled over the edge a minute later, pressure releasing in a shaking flood of release.

Knowing she wouldn’t have lasted long.

Villanelle let Eve catch her breath before pulling back, moving to slide her slick fingers into Eve’s mouth. Watching as she sucked on them hungrily.

“Do you taste good baby?”

Eyes fluttering closed, she nodded.

Villanelle laughed. Eventually extracting her fingers from Eve’s mouth and sliding them into her own.

“You do.”

She spoke softly, having moved her hand to cup the side of Eve’s face. Lips connecting in a slow, languid kiss.

She could feel as hands moved to cup her chest, kiss eventually breaking as Eve moved to take one of Oksana’s breasts. Able to feel as her mouth covered one.

She let out a shaky breath at the sensation. Eyes fluttering closed. Sighing euphorically. Heat spreading through her.

Eyes shuttering open, their gazes connected. Irises burning. Villanelle could feel her own need grow at the sight.

She wrapped her fingers around one of Eve’s wrists, directing her hand down. She let go when she felt rhythmic circles being rubbed into her underwear. Letting out a shaky breath.

Eve leant back into soft sheets. Her free hand moving to cup one of Villanelles breasts, circling her tight nipple.

“Is that good darling?”

She nodded, looking down at her. Their eyes were locked. Flames licking at both of their gazes.

She eventually pushed Oksanas underwear out of the way, slowly sliding two fingers into her. Villanelles eyes were blown, dilated. Panting breaths coming out in quick succession as she plunged in and out of her.

It wasn’t long before she tumbled over her own edge, letting out a long moan as she collapsed onto Eve. Skin to skin. Sweat flowing off her forehead in small beads. She was distantly aware of arms moving to cradle her upper body, holding them together.

She distantly thought of how neither of them managed to last a full five minutes. Blaming that on being apart from Eve for so long.

“I love you.”

Eve whispered into sleek blonde hair. Villanelle smiled.

In that exact moment, she truly and whole heartedly believed everything was going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long time since I've written smutt, so sorry if I'm more than a little rusty!


	7. A Past & Truth

“I kicked Konstantin in the balls.”

“What, why?”

“For leaking the photographs.”

Eve couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face, hands carding through soft blonde locks.

“Bit extreme don’t you think?”

In all honesty Eve thought she might have done the same in Villanelles shoes. But she wasn’t going to admit that to her.

“He deserved it.”

Was her blunt reply. Nuzzling further into Eve’s neck. Having hardly moved. Villanelle draped across half of Eve’s body, head resting on the older woman’s shoulder.

“He was only trying to help Oksana.”

“He is shit at helping.”

Eve smiled. She knew it was a lie.

“Konstantin isn’t all to blame, though is he?”

Villanelle stayed silent.

“You need to talk to me, not rush off and do your own thing, if you want this to last—”

“I do.”

“Then we have to communicate more, and you have to involve me ok?”

Eve felt her nod.

“Oksana.”

She said after a beat.

“Yes?”

“Why did you think telling the press we weren’t together would solve anything? You must have realised that would only do more damage than good.”

Silence settled between them. Eve beginning to believe Villanelle wouldn’t answer.

“It was what Anna wanted.”

Her voice becoming soft, quiet.

“What do you mean?”

It was a beat or two before Oksana she, gathering her thoughts.

“I was eleven when Antaloj died, Konstantin brought me back to Moscow for his funeral.”

Eve listened in rapt attention.

“I did not like my father. I felt nothing when he died, people thought it was grief. But it was not… Konstantin knew that.”

She kept running her hands through Oksana’s hair soothingly.

“After the reception, Konstantin arranged for me to move to another boarding school in Russia. One that was closer. So that he could keep an eye on me. That was where I met Anna.”

Eve willed her brain to commit everything to memory. Knowing Villanelle was only going to say this once.

“She was a therapist that worked at the school, meant to help ‘troubled’ pupils. They arranged for me to have weekly sessions with her. Worried about what affect my father’s death had on me.”

“It was bullshit. I did not want to attend to begin with… But then I met Anna.”

She could feel as Oksana nuzzled closer. Eve squeezing the young woman tightly with her free arm.

“She was different. She did not look at me like everyone else. Did not only see Antaloj’s daughter. It had felt as if she had seen me.”

“Our sessions were brought down after a year. Happy with the progress I made.”

“I was fourteen when they stopped all together. No longer allowed to see Anna.”

Eve felt the steady rise and fall of Villanelle’s chest.

“But that did not stop me from seeing her. I would visit Anna’s office every other week. Leave flowers and food I had bought from a delicatessen or patisserie waiting on her desk.”

She could picture it. A vase of fresh flowers and unopened pastry box sitting on a desk.

“The letters started when I turned fifteen.”

“I would write to her weekly. Rush to post them Wednesday mornings.”

“Anna would never reply. Did not talk about them when we met in person.”

Eve wondered if Anna kept them all.

“It was my sixteenth birthday when she invited me to come to hers for dinner. Saying that we should celebrate.”

“That was when I met Maxi, her husband.”

She could feel as Villanelle shifted against her.

“I knew she was married. Had seen the ring and photographs in her office. But it still had not stopped me.”

“I hated him before we even met. That he was allowed to be with her, combe his hands through her hair. Kiss her.”

Eve could imagine Oksana’s jealousy.

“After we had eaten, Anna went to go and get dessert.”

“I told Maxi he did not deserve her, that no matter what he would never be able to treat her the way I could.”

Villanelle breathed deeply before exhaling.

“All he said was ‘I know’.”

“It was a couple of weeks after when Anna confronted me. Demanding to know what I said to Maxi. So, I told her.”

Oksana’s tone was blunt.

“Anna yelled at me. Said she wished we had never met. That I should feel ashamed of myself for feeling the way that I do. That it was wrong, a sin.”

“I said I was in love with her.”

Eve’s breath stilled.

“She said I did not lover her. That I was too young to understand.”

That felt like a punch to the stomach. Eve’s own words ringing in her head.

“I never saw her after that. She resigned during summer.”

“I wrote her a letter during the new term. Desperate to see her again.”

“Saying I would go to the press, that she would see I was not ashamed, that I never would be.”

And everything made sense. The final puzzle piece clicking into place.

“It was the only letter she replied too.”

Eve watched as Villanelle nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Felt as she breathed in her scent. She didn’t continue after that, silence settling between them. Oksana’s words swirling around her mind.

And Eve didn’t need to know what Anna had written. She could guess.

“I still have the letter.”

It was a soft, almost ashamed whisper. It didn’t surprise her.

It was the most Villanelle had ever said about her past. Usually becoming guarded and unwilling to talk if it was ever brought up. It spoke volumes that she was willing to open up about it now, wanting to share her story with Eve. Let her understand who Oksana was, what she’d been through.

“It was a childish obsession.”

Villanelles steady voice returned, the soft, gentle note her words took dissipating.

“Thank you.”

Eve said, hands still carding through honey blonde hair.

“For the sex?”

She tugged on Villanelles hair, pulling her head so that their gazes could meet. Amusement pooled in the young woman’s eyes as she looked at Eve. But there was a glint of something deeper, a fleck of emotion. Apprehension floating in her eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

Eve muttered, briefly leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against Villanelles lips.

She hummed in response.

“You are welcome Eve, but I do not think you are ready for round two just yet.”

She really was a cheeky asshole. Eve mused. Flipping them over, moving to straddle Villanelles hips.

“I’ll show you who’s not ready for round two.”

She leant down, sealing her lips over Oksana’s.

“Eve.”

Villanelle whined. Watching dark curls cascade down the older woman’s back as she got dressed.

“We do not have to leave right now.”

She moved to press herself against Eve’s back, Villanelle burying her head in the crook of her neck. Littering soft kisses against exposed skin. She could feel as Eve’s hands stilled, near being done with doing up the last buttons on her shirt.

“Oksana.”

The cadence of her voice making Villanelle smirk.

“If we want to deal with the press then we need to actually get out of bed.”

Oksana hummed in mock thought. Finally pulling back.

“Five more minutes.”

Eve took advantage of her loose grip. Standing up and out of Villanelles reach. Turning to look back at the young woman. A pout plastered across her face.

Such a child.

Eve thought fondly.

“The last time you said that we missed our train back to London.”

She gave her a pointed look, eyeing Villanelles trousers out the corner of her eye. A crumpled heap of fabric lying on the floor.

“You did not complain back then.”

Villanelle gave her a sultry look. Causing Eve to sigh, even as a smile curved at the corners of her mouth.

Eve’s smile deepened as she turned, leaning down to pull Villanelles slacks off the floor, throwing them square at the young woman’s face.

One way of getting her out of bed.

She had to turn away upon seeing Oksana’s indignant look, trousers falling into her lap. Trying to conceal a bubble of laughter.

“Come on.”

Villanelle huffed, reluctantly pulling the bed sheets back, beginning to gather her clothes from the floor. Getting dressed.

“That was very rude.”

Eve turned to look at her, having done up the last buttons on her shirt. Watching as Villanelle pulled her suit jacket on. The plunging V neck of her shirt, causing Eve’s eyes to wander.

Oksana smirked. Stepping forward.

Breaking Eve out of her admiring. Gaze snapping up to meet Villanelle’s. She Rolled her eyes at the smirk she found there.

“Are you sure you do not want those five minutes?”

“Yes, now come on.”

Villanelle rolled her eyes. Watching as Eve turned to begin heading towards the staircase leading down.

“You are no fun.”

Oksana muttered.

“Yes I am.”

Eve threw over her shoulder. And all Villanelle could do was smile, quickly following after her.

Because yes, she was.

* * *

Villanelle wanted to slap the triumphant smirk right off, of Konstantin’s face.

“You two have finally talked, yes?”

They’d discussed what course of action they wanted to take during the car ride here. However, much Villanelle tried to dissuade Eve from wanting to go to Konstantin, it had proved to be fruitless. And she definitely wouldn’t admit that Eve was right with saying he was the most equipped to help them.

“Yeah, we want to release another statement, together this time.”

She ignored the pointed look from Eve. Focusing her gaze on Konstantin’s amused one.

He nodded at her words.

“There has been speculation since Villanelles, it will be good to address that.”

“Good for who?”

Villanelle asked, sitting forward.

“Oksana.”

Eve said warningly. Looking between the two.

“You know that it was not my idea.”

Villanelle leant back. Letting out a hollow laugh.

“It never is.”

Eve watched as they both stared each other down. Konstantin eventually turning to her.

“It is safe to assume you have not written one?”

Eve nodded. Leaning back in his chair, Konstantin sat for a minute. Mulling everything over.

“They would like this mess over with. Providing we draft a statement you are both happy with, it will be done this evening.”

Eve blinked, once, twice.

“Really?”

Konstantin nodded.

“The board gets what the board wants.”

Villanelle said in imitation of his voice. Arms crossed over her chest. Gaze burning a hole through Konstantin’s forehead.

He raised a hand pointedly. Staring at her.

“Do not forget who you work for Villanelle.”

She smiled sweetly.

“How could I forget?”

He sighed, leaning back.

“I know you do not like this company, but you must show it some respect. I am only able to push them back for so long.”

“I can handle them.”

Konstantin barked out a brief, quick laugh.

“What?”

Villanelle said flatly. Eyes piercing.

“That is funny.”

“Are you saying I couldn’t?”

Eve’s eyes flicked between the two of them.

“Even Anatolj could not handle them.”

She could feel Villanelle bristle next to her.

“I am not my father.”

“I know.”

Konstantin said bluntly. Observing Villanelle.

“Ok.”

Eve said slowly. Cutting through the silence that had settled between them all.

“Oksana.”

Villanelle ignored her. Still staring at Konstantin.

It was only as Eve moved to take her hand, that broke Oksana out of her stare. Eyes flicking down, watching their interlocked fingers, before moving up to look at Eve. A soft smile tugging at the older woman’s lips. And it made Villanelle forget that Konstantin was even in the room.

It made Oksana feel.

“Email us when you have the first draft.”

Eve said, having turned to look back at Konstantin. Who nodded.

They rose from their seats, hands reluctantly letting go. Villanelle turning her back on him promptly. Heading for the door.

“Eve.”

Konstantin said once Villanelle had left. She turned back to look at him, having moved to stand by the office door. Now closed. Question glinting in her eyes.

“She is different.”

He said curiously.

“Good different, or bad different?”

It was a beat before he responded.

“Good, I believe it is good.”

She nodded, turning to open the door. Hand stilling on its handle.

“Thank you.”

Looking over her shoulder, Eve could see the barest hint of gratitude floating in his eyes. She smiled, pulling the door open. Konstantin’s voice floating from behind her one last time.

“Just make sure she does not do anything naughty.”

Eve chuckled.

“She won’t.”

It was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter and only three episodes of series 3 left. Then we have to wait at least a year for series 4!


	8. Moments of Love

French double doors hung open. A soft breeze flowing through the patio and doorframe. Cool air swirling around the living room. Having taken on a crisp, refreshing feel that only came with evening time.

Eve had given up on watching the film in front of them. Paying little attention. Her focus routed on blonde coloured hair that was splayed across her lap. Running her fingers through soft strands.

It was approaching three weeks since they’d put out their last statement. Having left London almost a week after. Villanelle saying, they should get away for a while. That the press would begin to ease. That when they got back everything should have blown over. And from what she could see it had. Journalists and news outlets beginning to lose interest, focusing on the lives of other high-profile members of society.

They’d been in Tuscany for almost two weeks now. And Eve found it hard to think about going back. It was easy here, calm, unburdened by the mundane worries their usual life brought.

Staying in a villa located on the outskirts of Colle di Val d’Elsa. It was a traditional town, around a hundred and sixty miles from Rome. People only spoke Italian. Eve having picked up only a handful of phrases since arriving. Enough to get by.

Villanelle took to the town like a duck to water. Fluently talking to shop owners and restaurant staff alike. And Eve was fairly sure Villanelle had managed to convince the owner of Pasticceria Garibaldi that she was a world-renowned food critic, judging by their interactions and small bits of Italian she managed to pick up on when he talked to Oksana. That and the fact they hadn’t had to pay each time they went. It was only a small ice cream parlour in the centre of town. Rustic and quaint. Popular with the locals.

Eve hadn’t been one to consider retirement. Thinking she would become bored of it. Irritable and antsy. And maybe she still would. But the thought was one that recently surfaced, lingering and incessant. And it made Eve think.

It didn’t help she was yet to hear from Carolyn.

However much she tried to ignore the fact she was rapidly approaching fifty. She may not have any grey hairs yet. Thank god. But she knew come the next decade or so, things would start to change.

Ok.

Eve thought.

Let’s not think about that right now.

Enjoy the time she has. Enjoy being with Villanelle, that they were in Tuscany, away from everyone and everything they knew. Just enjoy being. She would have time to worry about everything they would face together later.

She felt as Villanelle stirred, head moving in her lap as the woman shifted.

“Eve.”

It was a muttered, almost whisper.

She turned her gaze down to look at Villanelle. Hands still combing through the young woman’s hair. Watching as Oksana turned to look up at her. Eyes fluttering open. Sleep pooling in her eyes.

It was the soft smile and glint of unadulterated affection that followed which coursed Eve’s heart to feel heavy in her chest.

“Hey.”

She said softly. Leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Villanelles forehead. Eliciting a quiet hum from her at the contact.

“I missed the film.”

Villanelle said. Head turning to look at the TV, credits now rolling. Eve chuckled at her grumpy tone. The hand that was combing through Villanelles hair moving to cup the side of her face, Eve angling her head so that their eyes could meet.

“We can watch it another time.”

The slight pout she wore melted when Eve leant down, pressing her lips against Villanelles.

It was a while before either of them came up for air. Reluctant to let go of each other. As they broke apart, Villanelle sat up, turning to slip into Eve’s lap. Firmly pressing her lips against the older woman’s as her hands sank into dark curls.

Eve sighed into the kiss. Hands moving to cradle Oksana.

“You have a very bony arse you know.”

Eve said as they broke apart. Smirk sliding across her mouth. She looked at Eve as if she had just told Villanelle that the moon wasn’t real or that stars don’t exist.

“Do you not like my arse?”

Oksana asked quietly. It elicited a chuckle from Eve.

“You know I do darling.”

Villanelles facial features flipped. A look of desire and joy flitting across her face. She hummed, quickly pressing a kiss against Eve’s mouth.

“You can touch it you know.”

She whispered beside her ear. Moving to press kisses against Eve’s neck. Feeling as hands trailed down, sliding underneath the soft fabric of Villanelles silk Pyjama bottoms. Squeezing lightly. Eliciting a quiet sigh against Eve’s neck.

“Does it feel bony Eve?”

Villanelle said hotly, breath fanning across Eve’s neck. She shook her head in response. Eyes shuttering closed.

Eventually Villanelle leant back to look at her. Watching as Eve’s eyes fluttered open. Gazes meeting. She could see the growing desire and need. Irises a mirror image of each other.

Leaning forward, Oksana pressed her lips against Eve’s again. The kiss was deeper this time, need and want licking at both of them. Villanelles hands moving to begin tugging on the oversized shirt Eve wore.

“Off.”

She muttered between kisses. Eve reluctantly moving to raise her arms. Kiss being broken as the shirt was pulled up and off. Flung to the side.

Eve began undoing buttons on Villanelles silk top as their lips crashed back together. Oksana’s own shirt being discarded a moment later.

It wasn’t long before Villanelle could feel her own throb of need grow. Beginning to demand release. Breaking the kiss, she leant her forehead against Eve’s. Moving to grab the older woman’s hand. Slowly directing it down and underneath her silk trousers.

Villanelle let out a shuddering breath as Eve’s fingers slid underneath her. Moving back and forth. She moved to claim the exposed skin of Oksana’s neck. Littering soft kisses there.

“Keep going.”

Oksana breathed out. Causing Eve to speed up.

It wasn’t long before heat flooded Villanelles entire system, feeling as Eve pushed into her. Index finger coiling back as she pushed in and out.

It was as Eve’s mouth moved to her collarbone. Peppering feather light kisses. When Villanelle could see the precipice of her own release rapidly approaching.

The feeling of Eve’s middle finger joining her index, was what Villanelle needed. The final push.

As she fell over her edge, Eve’s mouth slid over Oksana’s. Swallowing her long drawn out moan.

Before Villanelle was given time to catch her breath, Eve had flipped them round. Back hitting soft settee cushions. Eve floating above her.

They regarded each other for a moment. The rapid rise and fall of Villanelles chest eventually evening out.

“I want to taste you.”

Eve’s eyes were blown. Nodding mutely at her request.

She slid out of her underwear. Moving to straddle Villanelles head. Their eyes locked the entire time.

Eve watched as strong hands moved to hold the backs of her thighs. Letting out a shuddering breath as Villanelles tongue ran along her. She could feel herself become slick. Moisture from Oksana’s tongue mingling with her own arousal.

It was as she felt a hand move underneath her. Lithe finger joining Villanelles tongue. That Eve cried out. Hands shooting down into soft, blonde hair.

She tugged softly at Oksana’s scalp. Feeling the woman beneath her hum.

As Villanelle’s pace sped up, Eve could see her own release approaching. Watching as it came closer and closer.

It wasn’t long before she was looking over the edge. One last stroke of Oksana’s tongue, pushing her over.

Eve moaned deeply. Eyes shuttering closed as the wave of her release flowed over her.

It was Villanelles cheeks deflating. Create a sucking motion. That sent a shiver down Eve’s spine. Goosebumps exploding across her skin as she shuddered.

“You taste so good baby.”

Her voice was rough. The note of her accent becoming deep.

Their eyes met as Eve shifted, moving to lie down next to Villanelle. Even after their respective releases. They could see the distant flake of want still present in each other’s eyes.

Eve wondered if that desire would ever be fully quelled. That they would always want each other no matter what.

She pressed a quick kiss against Villanelles lips. Head moving to rest against the young women’s collarbone. Eyes closing as she felt Oksana’s hand sink into her hair.

“This is the third time we’ve had sex on this couch.”

Villanelle chuckled.

“It is a good couch, no?”

Eve hummed in response.

“We should get one when we return to London.”

“I think the couch we have at home is fine.”

Home.

If you had told Eve eight months ago, she would be calling Villanelles London apartment home, she would have thought you were mad.

“It is not as nice as this.”

“Well, that will give us a reason to come back.”

She could feel Villanelles smile without even looking.

“Yes, it will.”

Eve couldn’t help but feel sorry for the person Oksana was made out to be. A womanizer, philanthropist and philanderer. She was never that. Even the first day their eyes met, Eve knew there was something deeper to her. A puzzle she’d desperately wanted to complete.

And now, even after weeks of finishing it. Eve could safely say the final result made their journey pale in comparison.

Everything they’d gone through. Moments of anger, pain and confusion.

Right now, this very moment, one filled with soft touches, heartfelt words and love. Nothing could compare. Nothing would ever compare to what laid ahead of them. What they would and were experiencing. Together.

Eve was distantly aware of Villanelles hands sliding down.

“Eve?”

“Yeah?”

“You have a very bony arse.”

She laughed, uninhibited. Joyous.

Yeah.

Eve was definitely going to enjoy every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely still rusty when it comes to any NSFW scenes.
> 
> I want to thank those of you that took the time to read this story and leave any written feedback, as I appreciate all of your support!


End file.
